SUMMARY OF THE PRESENT INVENTION
This invention relates to an exercise mechanism, and particularly an exercise mechanism adapted for detachable mounting on a room door, whereby the mounting expense is minimized.
The invention is concerned with a type of exercise mechanism especially designed for exercising the persons arm muscles, and/or muscles. With the exercise mechanism located in a generally vertical position on one face of a room door, the person grasps a handgrip that is attached to a flexible tension element extending from the mechanism. The handgrip is pulled up or down (depending on the type of exercise routine being performed) so that the tension element is drawn out of the mechanism to exert a tension force on an elastic resistance means located with the exercise mechanism.
The elastic resistance means exerts a resilient reaction force on the tension element that effectively exercises the person's arm and/or back muscles. As the person relaxes the pulling force on the handgrip, the elastic resistance means draws the tension element back into the exercise mechanism, whereby the exercise motion can be repeated on a cyclic basis.
One advantage of the invention is that the exercise mechanism is mounted in a vertical position on the room door, such that the person can be in a standing position or sitting position while performing the exercise. In each position, different muscles are exercised.
Another advantage of the invention is that the exercise mechanism can have different orientations on the room door. In one orientation the mechanism is located so that the person is required to exert a downward pulling force on the handgrip. In another orientation, the mechanism is located so that the person is required to exert an upward pulling force on the handgrip. With the different orientations of the mechanism, the person exercises different muscles. This feature increases the versatility and usefulness of the invention mechanism.
In preferred practice of the invention, the mechanism components are detachably connected together, so that the components can be disassembled easily (without tools) and formed into a compact package for compact storage and/or transport. In one form of the invention a fabric pouch structure is provided for containing the mechanism components in the disassembled stage; the pouch comprises multiple pockets adapted to house individual components, whereby the pouch can be folded and rolled up into an easily-carried package.
The mechanism is designed so that each component is relatively light. When the disassembled components are put into the pouch the total weight of the pouch and contained components is relatively small (less than ten pounds), whereby the package can be easily carried from one place to another. The rolled-up pouch, with the exercise mechanism in the pouch pockets, can be stored in a very small space, e.g. on a shelf in a closet.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.
In summary, and in accordance with the above discussion, the forgoing objectives are achieved in the following embodiment:
1. An exercise mechanism comprising:
first and second anchorages; PA1 an elastic resistance means extending from said first anchorage; PA1 a variable length connector means extending between said second anchorage and said elastic resistance means; and PA1 said variable length connector means comprising an elongated housing, a flexible tension element extending from said housing at a point near said second anchorage, and a handgrip carried by the external end of said tension element, whereby a manual pulling force on said handgrip reduces the length of said housing while applying an operating force to said elastic resistance means. PA1 First and second anchorages; said first anchorage being adapted to fit on an upper edge of a room door; said second anchorage being adapted to fit on a lower edge of the room door; PA1 an elastic resistance means connectable alternatively to said first anchorage or said second anchorage; PA1 a variable length connector means extendable between said elastic resistance means and either one of said anchorages, depending on the location of said resistance means on the room door; PA1 said variable length connector means comprising a tube assembly that includes two tubes slidably telescoped one within the other; a pulley system that includes a first set of pulleys located within one of said tubes, and a second set of pulleys located within the other tube; PA1 a flexible tension element trained around the pulleys in said first and second pulley sets, said tension element extending out of one of the tubes; and PA1 a handgrip carried by the external end of said tension element, whereby a manual pulling force on said handgrip produces a decrease in the tube assembly length and an increase in the external length of the tension element.
2. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said variable length connector means comprises a pulley system located within said elongated housing, said flexible tension element being trained around said pulley system so that the tension element experiences an increase in its external length while the housing is experiencing a reduction in its length.
3. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 2, wherein said pulley system has four pulleys.
4. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 2, wherein said variable length housing comprises first and second telescoping tubes, said first tube being connected to said second anchorage; said second tube being connected to said elastic resistance means; said pulley system comprising two pulleys mounted on said first tube and two pulleys mounted on said second tube.
5. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 2, wherein said variable length housing comprises first and second tubes telescoped one within the other; said first tube being connected to said second anchorage; said second tube being connected to said elastic resistance means; said pulley system comprising at least one pulley located within said first tube, and at least one pulley located within said second tube.
6. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said first anchorage has a detachable connection with said elastic resistance means, and said second anchorage has a detachable connection with said variable length connector means; said variable length connector means having a detachable connection with said elastic resistance means, whereby the exercise mechanism can be broken down for easy transport and storage.
7. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said elastic resistance means comprises at least one elongated elastomeric strap; each said elatromeric strap having an elongated main section and two end sections, each main section having a constant cross section, each end section being enlarged relative to the main section so that elastic deformation is confined to the elongated main section.
8. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 7, wherein the main section of each elastomeric strap has a rectangular cross section.
9. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said first anchorage comprises means for attachment to one edge of a door, and said second anchorage comprises means for attachment to another edge of a door, whereby the exercise mechanism is adapted to extend along one face of the door.
10. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 1, wherein said first anchorage comprises a first channel adapted to fit on one edge of a door, and said second anchorage comprises a second channel adapted to fit on another edge of a door, whereby the exercise mechanism is adapted to extend along one face of the door.
11. An exercise mechanism comprising:
12. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 11, wherein the increase in the external length of the tension element is appreciably greater that the decrease in the tube assembly length, in accordance with the number of pulleys in the pulley system.
13. The exercise mechanism, as described in paragraph 11, wherein the external length of the tension element is adjustable when the tension element is in the non-tensioned state.